


Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

by Moontyger



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics and title from the song by Crystal Gayle.</p></blockquote>





	Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

  
The song stuck in Matt's head as he sat there, ostensibly working but in reality just smoking and watching Mello sleep, was old, old enough that he didn't even know where he'd heard it. Strains of music older than he was filled his head, vaguely distant and tinny, as though it was playing on a phantom record player somewhere.

_"I'll be fine when you're gone;  
I'll just cry all night long."_

And there was the rub, wasn't it? No matter what he did, Matt was certain Mello would leave again. He wasn't enough to hold him here. Like water from his cupped hands, even now, he was slowly trickling away, and eventually he'd be gone, no matter how desperately he clutched him and held on.

_"Tell me no secrets, tell me some lies.  
Give me no reasons, give me alibis.  
Tell me you love me and don't make me cry.  
Say anything but don't say goodbye."_

And he did, didn't he? Not that he loved him; Mello didn't say sappy shit like that. But he lied to Matt, told him he'd stay, that they'd make it through this and be free of it all, the weight of the past that nearly crushed them both vanished as if it had never been. Matt knew better, but he ate it up, needed to hear it, even though it was so flimsy, as transparent as the smoke he breathed out.

But there were things he didn't ask. The future, he asked about. But not the past. Not why Mello left him, nor why he never called in all those years. He wanted comforting lies, proof Mello cared about him, but he was all too afraid he'd tell him the truth instead. And the truth was the one thing he didn't want to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from the song by Crystal Gayle.


End file.
